The Second Wardrobe
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Narnia's wardrobe has a twin. Some say it landed in the deep blue ocean. Others say it landed in the Ettenmoors of both Narnia and Middle-earth. But this twin wardrobe is special because it landed in the most unexpected place imaginable. This is the story that came out from it. Chapters 1 - 2 beta read by REMdream.
1. Prologue: A Second Wardrobe

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ and _The Chronicles of Narnia_. J.R.R. Tolkien and C.S. Lewis do. Thanks goes to REMdream for beta reading my story. It is much appreciated.

o-o-o

I know. This is the third time I've crossed _The Lord of the Rings_ with _The Chronicles of Narnia_. The thing is I really wanted to write this as a trilogy, too, and now it's going to go in that direction. Enjoy. :)

o-o-o

Gandalf huffed. With each step he took, he was ever closer to the council chamber, where the White Council would soon gather. It was a mild step here and there; his grey robes shifted against the smooth marble surface. He sighed with relief. At last, he made it to his destination. At last, he was here in the presence of the council.

The chamber itself drew upon the sunlight, casting about the mid-morning sky in its arrayed pureness. A dome curved upwards yards above his head with arched walls made from white stone and decorated with the statues of the Valar and the Maiar standing at the pillars around the room. Well, he was not Gandalf the Grey for nothing and yet, here he was standing in the midst of the golden-haired Celeborn and his wife, Lady Galadriel. The Blue Wizards, Radagast the Brown, Lord Elrond, and Saruman were also among the council.

The wizard shook his head. _No, I am not late._ He thought to himself. _A wizard is always early. As I am. Or is he on time?_ He rested his hand on his hip, sighing. When did he come about that answer? _Oh, I shall never know._

"Gandalf," Saruman said in his deep, commanding voice. He was the head wizard, his robes as white as snow; he could not be denied his commandments. "Sit down. Please." he spoke softly.

Gandalf righted himself. "Right then. Yes. I am here."

"You did not give us time to assemble," Elrond spoke in turn, his mood calm but a bit frustrated.

"Whatever it is, we must wait until Gandalf himself speaks of this most opportune moment," Celeborn addressed his son-in-law.

"Yes, my lord," Elrond apologized. "I did not know we were meeting at the earliest hour."

"I'm with you, Gandalf!" Radagast pointed out, his brown robes quaking with his decision.

"Ah!" Gandalf cried, pleased to see him, walking over to greet his friend. "How goes your travels?"

"Much I have seen, Gandalf. And heard," Radagast added in turn. He whispered, a little louder than planned, "I heard rumors of a _second_ Narnian wardrobe, attached to Arda."

"What is this second wardrobe?" Saruman asked, deliberately for an answer. "Come, come. No need to be shy. Out with it, before we all lose our tongues."

Gandalf's attention diverted fast from Radagast to Saruman. Clearly, the wizard in white knew something was up. Gandalf did his best to explain, "It is a magical wardrobe, forged by someone named Diggory Kirke, in a time not our own and yet is."

"You're speaking in riddles, Gandalf," Galadriel said, her eyes boring into his.

"Right." Gandalf said, apologizing with his eyes. "I meant, we are now caught up in three timelines, each intersected and connected in ways I have yet to understand. It seems this is Eru's doing. We must take ourselves seriously and do research on this wardrobe. It is likely to turn up..."

"Where Gandalf?" Saruman asked calmly, although, it was obvious to Gandalf that he was confused. Yet, Saruman continued to ask, "Where is it bound?"

"I do not know. But when it turns up, it will be visible and available to those with the bravest, most pure hearts," Gandalf answered in a serious tone. "I do not think we need to find it. The wardrobe will find us."

Galadriel opened her mouth to speak, "Yes, I wonder if…"

"We haven't the time for this," Saruman interrupting the Lady of Light, and ending the meeting, stood up. "I must seek out Eru's council. This meeting is finished." He turned to Gandalf with sympathy. "Gandalf, now I wish you well, but please seek reason. You are asking for a quest you hardly understand. Now might be the best time to consider other matters, like finding out what those pesky hobbits are up to. Good day."

Gandalf was befuddled. Never in his life had Saruman denied him the chance for any sort of venture… all right, sure. Fine. There were times when Saruman went against his reasons. The hobbits had just formed the Shire. He didn't want to miss this opportunity, and yet he felt obligated to find out all he could from them. Maybe the second wardrobe had some answers. He did not know, but that was his best guess.

"Do you want me to keep an eye on the hobbits for you, until you've returned?" Radagast suggested with such grace and devotion.

Gandalf perked up with a warm smile, "There's no need for that, my friend. But in time, we may yet discover the wardrobe's whereabouts."

"Then I wish you luck, Mithrandir." Galadriel said with ease.

"As do I," Celeborn said, smiling and clutching Gandalf's shoulder. "May you find the answers you seek."

"Farewell my friends." Gandalf said, "Until we meet again." With that, he last looked at his friends. Would he see them again? Would the hobbits know what was coming? He surely hoped they did, or else they wouldn't know what was going on with the connection between Middle-earth and Narnia. He only hoped he wasn't too late to stop what was about spread towards their path and engulf it in its tracks. For now, he resorted to leaving the council chambers, which he did in due time.

The hobbits would need him and he them. But when would that come? Surely, Eru knew what was about to happen and yet, he would not say. Not yet at least. For now, this would do. For now, Gandalf's goal remained: find the wardrobe and see to its connection between the two worlds.

o-o-o

Thanks for reading. :) More chapters are coming.


	2. 1: Discovering Narnia

**Disclaimers:** See Prologue for more info.

o-o-o

Hello. Okay, so this chapter was a bit tricky to figure out where to go with it. It's kind of like we're starting fresh with the story again, so that explains the difficulties. I think I've got it figured out now. I think. Well, let's see what happens. :)

o-o-o

Decades Later…

Frodo Baggins darted up the stone steps to Bag End's green, front door. His blue eyes were as bright as ever and his thick, curly brown hair tussled in the wind. He was worn out and exhausted, but somehow, he couldn't help feeling that today was the day: the day when he would be free of his worries. Five days from now would be his twenty-eighth birthday. But then, it was for the elderly hobbit Bilbo Baggins as well, whose grey hair and pristine eyes did not fade away as soon as Frodo re-entered the hobbit house and entered the parlor.

"Frodo, sit down," Bilbo said, gesturing him forward.

"What is it, uncle? Uh… oh." Frodo's eyes did not mistake him. There was the golden-haired Pearl Took come to greet him. She wasn't too much older than Frodo, but the surprise of it all. No. "Haven't we met before?"

Pearl laughed. Oh, how he forgot her laugh. "Oh Frodo, don't make me laugh!"

"Heh," he grunted. He didn't like where this was going.

"Frodo," Bilbo called him to attention, "Pearl is asking for your hand in marriage."

"Isn't that our job?" Frodo asked, concerned.

"It is, but I beat you to it!" Pearl smirked uncontrollably. "And I know it's been a while since we've courted, but have you thought of me in the least, Frodo? I've thought about you oftentimes when we…."

"I'm sorry," he asked, not understanding further, "but I thought this was settled."

"Oh Frodo," this is what surprised Frodo the most: as Pearl spoke, her dress quickly changed to a wedding dress, "don't you see we're already married?" And her dress changed again as she kissed him. It was lilac this time, but closer to a grayish color. She released him promptly. "I'm already yours…."

"NOOOOO!" He screamed, finding himself at the same time waking up. He was waking up in the middle of a….

….of a dream. More likely a nightmare. Frodo's head snapped up a little. The feather pillow was so soft, as was his mattress. He wanted to go back to sleep, but not before checking to see if Pearl's hands were wrapped around his shoulders. They weren't there. He sighed in relief. Good. At least one peaceful part of the evening was done.

He needed to get up anyway. He moved out of bed and clambered towards the bathroom, finishing up there in due time. He was done washing his hands when a speck of golden light caught his attention. And the tail of a large cat with a mane. Quickly, he followed the cat down the hallway. Bag End was so silent at this hour, as was his uncle, Bilbo Baggins. Did he know he was awake? Had he thought on it. Frodo clung a little to his blue night robe before following the cat into one of the empty rooms at the end of the hallway.

Just one peek….

One small peek past the door… and… there was a wardrobe standing at the end of the room. It was polished and had many symbols wrapped around the frame and the door itself, including a tree and two rings. Frodo stared at the wardrobe for a few seconds. The cat had slipped inside, past the ajar door. Should he follow it? This was one decision that might change his life, change everything about himself.

Frodo breathed in and out. This was it, wasn't it? His first opportunity to have an adventure. Slowly but surely he opened the wardrobe door more and stepped inside. He felt around the warm wintry coats but couldn't see anything. He checked and yes, the door was wide open or at least ajar enough for him to pass back through. But a golden light caught his eyes. He looked forward. No. There was a bunch of trees on the other side. It looked to be spring there with the flowers and warm fragrance. And it was daylight. How odd! What was a forest doing inside a wardrobe? He had to find this part out.

He looked back once to see if anyone followed him. There was no one in sight. It was just him and the wardrobe. He looked up, glad to see the moonlight reflecting into the room. Had he noticed this before? Well, he was certainly noticing it now. He reached out with his hand at the knob, turned it and opened the door. All was still, and yet there was this chill in the air. Not a wintry chill, but one of summer. He looked around again, but no one was there with him. Quietly, he slipped inside the wardrobe, making sure to leave the door open as he walked through the warm winter coats.

There was nothing but coats in this wardrobe. He reached for the wood at the back of the wardrobe, but couldn't find any. Surely, there must have been a mistake. He moved through the wardrobe now, well aware that something was off. And at last, he stepped on blades of grass. Wait. Grass?! Surely, this must be a mistake. He was just… he moved out of the pine needle branches and into a clear, green forest. It was daylight and wooded.

"How did I get here?" he asked, beside him with wonder in his eyes. "Where am I? How?" He turned his gaze back at the open door, past the trees. "The wardrobe. I must have slipped through into another world. But how?" He scratched his head. No. Surely, he didn't just cross realms. And yet, here he was in a wood within Bag End. Or maybe… no. He needed to keep walking.

The sunlight was so bright here and mixed in with the blue sky and the bountiful rich colors. Frodo felt almost alive here, almost like all his pain was leaving him. And yet, the loss of his parents resurfaced with a vengeance. He didn't want to think about them like this…. or maybe he should think about them. A tear trickled down his face that he wiped away with a clean sleeve. Where was he? And how?

"Oomph!" he crashed into a furry beast, landing on the ground hard. His head hit the back of a smooth rocky surface, making his ears ring and his head throb. Was this the end? His breath was heavy. And there in front of him was a golden mane cat, breathing on him. His mind sunk into the darkness, leaving himself to close his eyes ever so steadily. His head lulled to one side. He was asleep, the pain leaving him there, untouched and unwanted.

Who was that cat? He didn't know. All he knew was he dreamed of a grassy field and being picked up by an even stranger, furry beast with an ox face. Where was he? He had yet to find out.

o-o-o

Thanks for reading. :)


	3. 2: Mantok the Minotaur

**Disclaimers:** See Prologue for more info.

o-o-o

Sorry for the delay. I'm slow updating this story. Anyway, here's hoping I'm faster at getting this story updated.

o-o-o

Frodo opened his eyes. His vision adjusted to the torchlight, but something was very different. He was inside a cave, a chasm, or rather… the smell of tree bark was in the air. He must have been inside a tree, hollowed out and used as a home. How odd. Where was he? He was lying on top of a warm bed with a thick blanket over him. It was so comforting; he could sleep there as often as he wanted… no! No. He needed to get up and explore.

There was a door sitting next to him. Should he open it? It felt safe for him to use. And he did open it, coming across a cave next door. Where was he? This was not home nor was it the Shire. He must have been in an entirely different place. And there was the beast with the face of a bull, chatting with a few bears. Big brown bears. No way. How was this possible?

"We can't just take care of him," one of the older bears spoke up in a deep voice. "He's not from here." He turned to the ox, telling him, "How did you find him Mantok? Where?"

"He was in Lantern Waste," Mantok said, cautiously. "The Telmarines won't know what to do with him. I was lucky to leave with him as quickly as possible. The world is shifting and it's been days since anyone's seen me. I'm fast you know."

"So you slipped through here using secret passages," the older bear told him.

"No. I simply ran through the night into Beruna. I made it here, didn't I?" Mantok spoke in turn. His gaze met Frodo's in an instant. "Oh, look whose awake." He asked further, "Come to see us in our miserable state?"

"Where am I?" Frodo asked. He shook his head. This was unbelievable. "You can talk? You all can talk? What are you?"

"We're Narnians," the older bear said, standing upright. "You're in Narnia."

"Narnia?" the hobbit lad asked further, gazing around him. This had to be home, but he wasn't anywhere near home. It did look familiar in some ways. "I should be home in Middle-earth."

"Eh?" the older bear asked, confused.

"Middle-earth. The Shire, it's where home is for me," Frodo spoke up, surprised at them.

"That isn't here," the older bear said, shaking his head. He turned to Mantok, telling him, "I'll meet you inside." He rushed inside the cave, talking to himself, "Of all the things that could happen here. Of all things…."

Mantok faced the hobbit. "Don't mind him. It's you that doesn't understand."

"What?" Frodo asked, confused. "I don't even know what you are."

"Heh. You haven't seen a minotaur before," Mantok asked, his mind engaged in a small rock.

"A what?" the hobbit asked, even more confused.

"A mino – you know what, never mind." The minotaur threw the rock into the air. He grabbed an apple and munched on it. "Probably can't tell the difference between a minotaur and an ox."

"Or an auroch," Frodo added, looking away for a second. He met Mantok's gaze once again. "They're like… what's an ox?"

"What's an auroch?" Mantok asked, just as confused.

"They're cattle," Frodo admitted with ease. "What are ox? Minotaurs?"

"Cattle, but minotaurs are much fiercer," Mantok added, gruffly.

"You don't seem so tough," Frodo said, tensely. He gulped with regret a second later.

"You'd be surprised, little one," Mantok said, grunting. He shook his head. "Whereabouts are you going? Then again, you must have come from the Spare 'Oom, am I right?"

"Spare 'Oom?" Frodo asked, confused. "I did find the wardrobe in a room, but…"

"Very well." Mantok said, annoyed. "Well, I am heading to Aslan's How, if you would accompany me, then…."

"He hasn't eaten yet, has he?" the older bear said, curious. "Let him eat first and then we can discuss traveling."

"Yes, that sounds good." Mantok said, turning to Frodo. "We won't bite you, at least not fully."

"Oh, come now, Mantok. We don't bite. We're talking animals and it shouldn't be too bad," the older bear said, shaking his head. Frodo nodded. He could see that he wasn't getting out this. He was also very hungry.

.

Frodo eventually moved out of the tree and into the cave. The cave was massive, and had a wooden door on the outside. Inside, it appeared to be a family's home, with large furniture and beds. There was even a table set up with food and drink, that included everything the bears liked. Mostly, honey, milk, bread and a variety of meats. He sat down immediately and chomped down on the food. It was delicious and pure, purer than what he was used to.

He was relieved he didn't have a jacket or a vest on. He hadn't worn any when he got to this world… Narnia it was called, but he appreciated the change in clothing he received from the bears. It was made up of a brown tunic and brown knee breeches, with a belt that held up the breeches. One thing was for sure: he wasn't home, but then tunics were something even he had at home.

Once he finished eating and drinking his fill, he changed into the set of clothes and re-entered the dining room, where Mantok waited for him. "Ah. There he is. You ready to go. We'll meet up with the others soon enough."

"I'd like that," Frodo said, following the minotaur outside. "So, where are we heading?"

Mantok smiled at him, warm but wicked. "We're heading to Aslan's How. Come now. We don't want to be late. We move out today."

Frodo didn't know what else to say. The bears followed him and Mantok outside. Their destination: Aslan's How, wherever that was.

o-o-o

Thanks for reading. :)


	4. 3: Home Again?

**Disclaimers:** See Prologue for more info.

o-o-o

There were so many tall trees and green ferns, and yet the trees didn't move. Frodo wondered about that, as he knew the Old Forest trees moved, or so the legend was told. And yet, his heart longed to be back in the Shire. If only Narnia's beauty came to Middle-earth….

….there was a path. There was a dirt road with chipped wood covering the area. And there was the wardrobe's door, hidden behind a grouping of bushes and trees. He had to follow it. And he did follow it, quietly making his way back.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Mantok cried out in frustration. "You'll get yourself lost!"

"I know which way I'm going!" Frodo called back, rushing towards the path and to the wardrobe. It wasn't in the same place as before. What? How did… well, he had to cross it. Tension built with each step. Soon enough he was no longer followed, as the footsteps moved away. Yes, there was the smell of candlelight and the darkness enduring beyond. A friendly darkness that could only mean night waning. The trees vanished and the coats returned. He collapsed on the floor the second he hit the open door. To his surprise, his clothes had returned. His hobbit clothes. How did that happen? What was the date? How long had he been gone?

All he knew was that he was back in Bag End, safe and sound.

.

Bag End had the same odds and ends as before. There was a parlor complete with a fireplace as well as a table and chair, rugs, and two cushioned chairs. The study had a writing desk and a fireplace, with the added books, scrolls and maps of Middle-earth. Other rooms included bedrooms, bathrooms, a pantry and a cellar. It was quaint with the mixture of an assortment of books, maps, parchment papers scattered about the smial. It was Bilbo Baggins' home, whenever it suited him, but this was also Frodo's home, too, as Bilbo made him his heir.

Now, in the same room, there was also the wardrobe that led to Narnia. Frodo longed to see if the wardrobe held Narnia as it did the night before, but as he learned later in the morning, he had been gone for just a few minutes, not even an hour. That made no sense to him, and yet that's what happened. His heart raced when he saw the wardrobe, but there was another voice that stopped him. His eyes closed for a second, knowing then who it was.

"You're going through it again," Samwise Gamgee, the brown-haired hobbit, asked. Sam was Bilbo and Frodo's gardener, but he treated the two with the utmost respect. Frodo knew it best not to argue with him, but this was one such occasion when he might be wrong. "You can't understand what's in there."

Frodo faced him, keen on his interest in the wardrobe. "Why? Do you know what's in there?"

"No," Sam said, shaking his head. "No, and I don't pretend to. But if what you said is true about Narnia—" Frodo told him about the wardrobe during his morning walk. Even then, Sam's curiosity and fear wouldn't abate. "—do you think we'll find it?"

"Find what?" Frodo asked, testing him with calmness.

"Narnia," Sam said, bluntly. "Maybe it's in there."

"Let's find out," Frodo said, ready to open the door.

"And you should go." Bilbo entered the room. "Both of you. I'll wait here until you return."

"Uncle?" Frodo asked, surprised to hear his response.

"My boy, do you think I would deny you this adventure." He gestured with hand. "You two go. I'm sure Narnia's back in the wardrobe. Now open it. Don't wait here any longer."

Frodo nodded. His heart raced once more inside his chest. He breathed for a moment. The seconds of waiting drove him mad. His hand reached for the latch in the shape of a key. The latch turned and the door opened. A warm breeze filled the room. He smiled, knowing then what it was. He gestured forward as he entered the wardrobe.

"Come on, Sam!" he said, taking the lead.

Sam hesitated. Should he follow his master into the wardrobe? He wasn't coming back. Well, so much for waiting for an adventure to come. He hastened his steps, entering the wardrobe, but leaving the door ajar. He wasn't missing this adventure for one second and – oh! There were trees on the other side, and Frodo pointing with his index finger into the skies.

It was clear Frodo had seen something and Sam knew it to be true. A figure with brown hair and wearing a red dress appeared before the two hobbits. Who she was was unclear, but as he moved away from the trees and joined Frodo, Sam could see now the figure was a little girl, noticing them as well. She was quite the sight to see, but in a way, she was gazing at them, too.

One word came out from an older girl with dark hair and wearing a purple dress. "Lucy."

"Lucy," Frodo repeated, knowing then what he should do. "Hullo? Hullo, I'm Frodo and this is Sam. We come from Bag End, in the Shire, in Middle-earth. Where are you two from?"

"From Finchley," Lucy answered, smiling. "I've never seen you two before. What are you?"

"We're hobbits," Frodo said, greeting her promptly. That was the start of it all. The start of a friendship that would soon last a lifetime. He wasn't about to miss this chance for one second, no matter what.

o-o-o

Thanks for reading. :)


	5. 4: The Pevensies

**Disclaimers:** See Prologue for more info.

o-o-o

They came out of nowhere. First Frodo saw two children and then four. Was he joking? Nope, there really were four siblings, two girls and two boys. The eldest boy had blond hair and wore a brown tunic, brown trousers and carried with him a sword in a red leather sheath. The younger boy had dark brown hair and donned a blue tunic, blue trousers and carried a sword in a brown leather sheath. They seemed friendly, but Frodo had to be sure.

"Who might you be?" the eldest brother said, kindly. "Come here. We promise we won't hurt you."

"You say that now, Pete," the younger brother declared, "but I suspect they're not from around here. Look at how they're dressed."

"Edmund," the eldest sister said, beside herself with concern and worry.

"What? Wouldn't you like to greet strangers out in the woods?" Edmund asked, untroubled.

"They're not a threat to us, are you?" Lucy asked the two hobbits. "What are you? Who are you?"

"Frodo Baggins," Frodo said in introduction, "and my gardener here is Samwise Gamgee. We're hobbits from the Shire. Halflings, if you will."

"Halflings," Edmund was stunned. "Last I heard of Halflings was back at home. I thought they were a myth."

"Trust me, we're real," Frodo inquired early. "I'm sorry. Who might you four be?"

"Lucy Pevensie," Lucy said with a pleasant curtsey. "And these are my brothers and sister. Peter's the eldest, Susan's the eldest sister, and there's Edmund, who won't hurt you. Will you, Edmund?"

"Not as long as I can help it," Edmund said with a smile.

"Oh. I'd love to fight in a battle," Sam admitted, intrigued. "What sort of creatures are there in Narnia?"

"We have dwarves and minotaurs. The Narnians keep to themselves, but we'll find them," Peter said, grinning.

"Minotaurs?" Sam asked, confused.

"I met a minotaur, not long ago, but…." Frodo's voice faded. He had to ask. "How long has it been since I last came here?"

"The Bulgy Bears said they met someone on the road, about a week ago," Edmund admitted, serious. "We haven't heard any news from Mantok, the minotaur they said brought you here."

"A week," Frodo said, softly. His eyes lowered in shame. "Has it been that long?"

"We can escort you to Prince Caspian. He's not far from here," Peter said, taking the lead. Frodo chose then to slip towards Edmund and Susan, while Sam hung back with Lucy.

"Whose Prince Caspian?" Frodo asked, confused.

"He's only a prince," Susan said, whispering to her brother.

"Still Su, if he's what he says he is, then maybe he called us here for a reason," Edmund said, whispering back.

Susan shrugged. "If you say so, Ed."

Frodo fell silent for a brief moment. Only when Edmund asked about Middle-earth, did he tell him about the land, especially the Shire and how beautiful it was, how he longed to seek adventures and hadn't expected to be in one, let alone in a world within a wardrobe. That's when they stopped upon meeting Prince Caspian. Edmund moved him off to the side a moment later.

"You've been through a wardrobe," Edmund asked, excited by the news. "Where is it?"

"I don't know," Frodo shrugged. "The wardrobe changed places last I checked. I haven't seen it change spots yet. If anything…."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find it again," Edmund told him, intrigued.

"What wardrobe? Does he mean the _second_ wardrobe?" one of the centaurs with dark skin and furry half-human, half-horse bodies declared.

"That's the one, maybe," Frodo spoke up, confused. "What second wardrobe?"

"There were two wardrobes. The centaurs learned long ago to search for signs of its passing, when two hobbits would come forth and stay for a duration of time in Narnia, before the portal closes." The centaur declared. "You have been chosen for a reason." He added as an afterthought. "I am a centaur."

"Oh!" one of the large brown mice approached Frodo and Sam. He squealed in delight. "Oh, can this really be true! Are these the halflings Aslan said would come?" He realized, "Oh, forgive my intrusion. Reepicheep at your service." He bowed with grace and valor. Frodo smiled. He never thought he'd see the day when a mouse would speak to him, but that day had come after all. He might as well as adjust to this new development.

"I…." Frodo's attention turned elsewhere when a blond-haired dwarf entered the scene.

"Oh, not again." The dwarf pronounced himself. "If I have to go through more grief to find out that more legends have arrived…" he smiled, "…well, I would have been a little more prepared."

"Frodo, Sam, this is Trumpkin," Lucy said with a warm smile.

"A friendly dwarf," Frodo said, stunned but amazed. "What else is new?"

"Mr. Frodo's met dwarves and elves on his travels, through the Shire of course," Sam added, shyly.

"No matter. We are at your side no matter what," Reepicheep said, bowing again.

"Well then, shall we get moving?" said a brown-haired boy with a light accent.

"That's Prince Caspian," Susan whispered in Frodo's ear. Indeed, Frodo could see the boy now wearing grey and blue armor, as well as brown trousers. He looked like royalty, given his stance. Quietly, Frodo accompanied Sam and the Narnians through the woods and on another dirt road.

There was a glint of light in the corner of his eye. Frodo turned towards the light as it moved with him. Was the wardrobe following him? He couldn't tell. The light vanished a moment later. Whatever was going on, one thing was clear: he was nearing his destination with a group of strangers he hadn't met before. Still, they seemed like friendly company.

Next destination, same as the first: Aslan's How. Oh boy, what was Frodo getting himself into? A lot, I'm afraid, but even he had to admit this was a very brave move. He just didn't know what the end result of this adventure would be, if that moment came at all.

o-o-o

Thanks for reading. :)


	6. 5: The Doubtful Hobbit

**Disclaimers:** See Prologue for more info.

o-o-o

Thanks goes to Old Toad for their suggestion about the summaries.

o-o-o

The journey to Aslan's How proved to take about an hour or two to complete on foot. In spite of being back at Narnia, Frodo couldn't help but wonder how much adventure he was going to get and whether they would be involved in some sort of war or a battle at most. He had hoped he was right, but then would he be allowed to fight?

"Taking in the view," Reepicheep asked, snapping Frodo's attention back to reality.

"I was just thinking," the hobbit answered.

"Ah." The anthropomorphic mouse understood. "You were dreaming of adventure. Have you received any, since you've been here?"

"I haven't been here long," Frodo admitted. It was true. He'd only been to Narnia for exactly two days, Narnia time. There really wasn't much he had seen.

"I said the exact same thing to the Beavers," Peter inclined.

"The what?" Frodo asked, confused.

"He hasn't met them," Lucy spoke up, smiling.

"Well, pardon me for saying this, but I don't exactly know what a beaver is or what one looks like," Frodo said in turn, confused and concerned. "Should I know about them first?"

"I say you are in good company," a badger named Tufflehunter said, "even if you smell a bit strange."

"I don't smell," Frodo commented, not understanding the situation. "I don't. Trust me. I would know if I did smell." He was welcomed by Lucy's laughter, something that made him more confused. He asked the badger, promptly, "Would you mind telling me what is so funny? Do Narnians always behave in this manner?"

"My brothers, sister and I," Lucy said, inquiring promptly, "we're not from Narnia, like we said."

"No, but you do know the land," Frodo said, looking around. "I mean, what's so dangerous about this place?"

"He'll find out," Edmund said, directing his gaze to Peter.

Frodo raised his eyebrows in understanding… sort of. He was still new to Narnia and already everyone was treating him differently, as if he was some sort of stranger in a new land. What made things worse was how everyone acted like they knew each other and he was the newcomer… wait. He said that already. Well, why then did it seem that he had the feeling of loneliness. Maybe he shouldn't have brought Sam along, if they were to be treated this way.

Looking back at Sam gave him a new impression on the Narnians. Already, Sam was enjoying conversations with the centaurs and getting to know them. He even interacted with the Pevensies as though he belonged here, but still spoke about the Shire throughout the conversation and Rosie. He wasn't bothered by these people. So maybe it was just him, Frodo Baggins, that needed to be concerned. Maybe he was going about this all wrong.

"Hey!" Peter got his attention. "You'll see some action. Don't worry."

"But Sam is…"

"Sam's fine," Edmund said, not understanding. "In fact, I think he's just as bad as Susan. All they talk about is home, and look at the impression they're making."

Frodo had to admit Ed was right about Sam and Susan. The way those two carried on a conversation, smiling and laughing, made him wonder if Sam's decision to come to Narnia was a mistake. Why then did Bilbo ask him to come along in the first place? It made no sense.

"I don't understand," Frodo said to Peter, Edmund and Lucy. "Sam's more of a homebody and yet he belongs here. I asked for adventures, pleaded with Eru for one, and now… now it's turning out differently than I first hoped it would. Maybe I don't belong here."

"Then why did you come?" Lucy asked him, curious. "Aren't you the first hobbit to discover Narnia, just as I'm the first to discover it?"

"Well yes, but I…"

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Lucy said, encouraging him.

"It doesn't make a whole lot of sense," Frodo said, calm but moved a little by her words, "why was I chosen?"

"I think in this situation, it's wise not to ask too many questions," Peter said, leading the way. Frodo was stunned. Wasn't asking questions the right way to go about this? Shouldn't he do so? He was stopped by a hand clasping his shoulder. Edmund's hand.

"Ah, don't worry. I'll keep watch of him," Edmund implied.

"Thank you," Frodo said, not sure if this was right. Even with Edmund's release of him, a lump fell into the hobbit's throat, a lump that wouldn't evade. He felt sure there was something he was missing. He remembered Bilbo being a part of an amazing adventure. But here – he didn't know if this was a bad time for hobbits. He honestly never expressed this sort of doubt before. He needed to get off this subject and fast, before… something was changing. No. There was definitely something on the horizon.

Yes there was. It was an open green field separating the forest from a towering fortress overgrown with grass and trees. Just what was that place. Frodo felt sure he would find out soon enough.

"My friends, new and old, welcome to Aslan's How," Caspian said, introducing them to the fortress.

"It certainly is," Frodo spoke to himself, forgetting his doubt. They had arrived at the place they were supposed to be at. Right on time, too. Oh boy. There was no telling what sort of adventures lay inside the How, but he was sure he was about to find out.

o-o-o

Thanks for reading. :)


	7. 6: Aslan's How

**Disclaimers:** See Prologue for more info.

o-o-o

Okay, so this story is mostly leaning on the movie "Prince Caspian". The story just took it's turn that way. So, I'm guessing this trilogy will follow suit with the Narnian movies. I'll still keep the books on hand, just in case.

o-o-o

For a while, all Frodo could see and think about was Aslan's How. The place was real. As he neared the pillars of stone and the stone walkway, all thought of doubt left him. Even in that moment, it seemed as though he and Sam were here for a reason, whatever that reason might bring them. And yet, even he wondered how Sam ended up roped on this journey to begin with.

Bilbo, of course. He couldn't help but wonder if his uncle had something to do with it.

And there Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy trailed on in front of the crowd. Caspian followed, as did Frodo and Sam. They were guests here, but it seemed unwise to step in front of those more important than themselves. Still, watching the centaurs keep their swords in the air as they passed was an awesome sight, one that wouldn't leave Frodo anytime soon.

From the stone ramp came the inside of what appeared to be a large cave, dimly lit with fiery torchlight. The rooms were huge, leading as far as the armory, where soldiers clanged hammers against metal swords. So he was right. They were heading into battle. But what sort of battle?

"You two haven't fought before, I take it," Caspian asked, turning to Frodo and Sam.

"No," Sam addressed him at once, "but we are capable of fighting."

"I'd love to hold a sword," Frodo said, chirping up.

"Mr. Frodo," Sam said with caution.

"Here," Caspian said, passing a sword onto Frodo. "Try it out for size."

Clang! The weight of the sword nearly caused Frodo to buckle. It was a lot bigger than what he expected. Not nearly the right fit for him; though, he was surprised that Caspian took the sword away from him so quickly, handing him a dagger instead.

"Here. Maybe this one will suit you better," Caspian said, nodding his approval.

"Alright." Frodo looked on at the dagger now. There was some weight to it, but it was much easier to handle than a huge sword. He tossed it in the air for a moment before swinging it around a few times. The dagger seemed to be balanced enough. Yes, he could handle this kind of weapon.

"This is all good and proper," Sam inquired, looking up at Caspian in earnest, "but what about a dagger for me?"

"Here," Caspian said, also handing him a dagger. He told the two hobbits. "Why don't we let a dwarf show you how it's done." He called over to Trumpkin. "Trumpkin, why not teach them the ropes?"

"Well, I don't know," Trumpkin said, not keen on teaching anyone any lessons. Nevertheless, he approached the two hobbits, telling them, "They're not toys, you know. You won't do any fighting in one day, let alone three, and we really don't have time for you to learn all the skills. It takes time and practice."

"If Sam and I aren't fighting, then why give us daggers?" Frodo asked, concerned.

"To keep you from getting killed," Caspian addressed him. "But you won't need much training, will you?"

Frodo grinned sheepishly. It was all he could do to keep focused.

"Ready?" Trumpkin asked, flaying his sword in Frodo's direction.

Frodo blocked the weapon with ease. He took another step and parried. So far, so good… whoa! He dived out of the way before the dwarf could attack him further. Oh, he wasn't cut out for this! He tried again, only to get close to being skewered. Eventually, Trumpkin had him on his backside.

"Not bad," the dwarf said, helping him to his feet. He smiled. "You need some practice."

"What he needs is a good beating!" said a black-haired dwarf, tersely. He shook the blue-eyed hobbit's hand. "Nikabrik at your service."

"See Mr. Frodo," Sam inquired, "I told you I might need a dagger."

"A proper one, no less." Frodo added, astonished at himself for trying to fight. He asked the dwarves, while grabbing a sheathe for his dagger and sheathing it. "What exactly is down here? What's Aslan's How for, its name and purpose?"

"I think you need to come with us." Peter said, carrying a torch. Frodo sighed. Did he have a choice? He did, but he moved cautiously up the stone steps after Sam, the Pevensies and Caspian. The next area they entered was a tunnel, made from stone.

.

The tunnel was dark, save for the torchlight. There weren't any windows in this hallway, much like the armory. Frodo was amazed he could handle the darkness, and yet Aslan's How proved to be a comforting spot. But it was on a wall that he saw etchings of two kings and two queens, standing next to their thrones. They looked quite young, much like the Pevensies. Beside them was another etching. One representing a faun, a man that was half human half goat, carrying packages and an umbrella. The faun stood next to a lamppost.

What an odd thing to see! Surely, Frodo hadn't expected to see this, but there it was: the lamppost and the faun.

"Where are we?" Frodo asked, facing Caspian.

"That's a surprise worth telling." Caspian led them on down the tunnel. Frodo followed, unsure what lay at the end. Maybe there were some monsters. But no! There was a wide room with long basins filled with black powder. He knew it was powder, due to Caspian lighting the basin. Images appeared on the walls. So many animals. One of them, right in the center wall, was a lion, great and true as ever. Frodo wondered who he was. In the center of the room was a broken stone table, massive in size and covered in etched writing that he didn't understand. "We're home, it seems. This is the stone table….'

"….where Aslan was restored." Peter finished.

"He knows what he's doing then." Lucy muttered aloud.

"Lucy," Frodo addressed her, "do we… I mean… is Aslan real?" He added in interest, "Because if he is, I want to meet him."

"Mr. Frodo." Sam spoke in concern. "We haven't been here that long and already you want to meet a huge cat?"

"Yes Sam," Frodo nodded, "I do."

"I hope you do meet him. He's fantastic." Edmund answered, coolly.

"Thanks Edmund." Frodo said with a smile.

.

The minutes flew by. Frodo soon found the room gathered with important players. Whether he wanted to believe it or not, he was a part of a much larger battle. To his surprise, no one called upon him or Sam for aide. Were they joking? Surely, they wanted him involved in the raid.

"Why can't Frodo and Sam go?" Lucy asked, curious and concerned.

"Because they don't know how to fight, Lucy. They're much safer here." Peter said, heading towards the tunnel.

"But we can fight!" Frodo declared. "Sam and I, we…"

"It's too dangerous." Peter told him, firmly. "You and Sam stay here. Hold the fort until we get back."

Frodo looked at Lucy for help. Whatever her brother was up to… wait a minute! He was going to storm the castle without him. He wanted to go! But by the time he caught up to the others, it was too late. Peter, Caspian and half their army departed. Their destination: Miraz's castle.

Frodo was forced to stay behind, where he was safe. But what it really safe for a hobbit wanting to fight? No, it wasn't and he wasn't properly trained. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Absolutely nothing. He was stuck.

o-o-o

Thanks for reading. :)


	8. 7: Lucy's Plan

**Disclaimers:** See Prologue for more info.

o-o-o

Okay, so to correct myself, this story is a blend of the movies and books in the Chronicles of Narnia series.

o-o-o

The hours seemed to slow down. Frodo, having nothing to do and nowhere to go, found himself moving about the how, in an effort to speak with the Narnians. Whether to kill time or to just be friendly, it was all he could do to keep moving.

He met a centaur woman with black locks of hair and dark skin, quietly having a conversation with the other centaurs. She seemed like a friendly woman. Maybe it was for the best, since Sam left him alone to speak with the Narnians. Frodo's attention returned to the centaur woman, who was in sorrow and near hopelessness.

"He will return." She said with a fiery confidence. "He must." She sobbed. "I need him."

He placed a warm hand on her cold shoulder. "We'll find him. He will return."

"How?" She asked, curtly. "My mate would never leave me."

"Well, battles do this to us." He inquired, keeping his cool. "Sometimes we lose the ones we care about, the ones we love. That doesn't mean we won't stop living. We must keep going."

"I hope you're right." She said, turning her head away from him.

He stood up. His thoughts dwindled on what she said, even as he moved away from her. Were they really going to lose this fight? Was there any hope for them? From what it seemed, some of the Narnians were giving up hope. Would that mean the same for him?

No! He mustn't give up hope. He must find a way to break free and know he was safe. Peter wanted him to stay, but for whatever reason? He wasn't a healer. He only knew how to heal small cuts and bruises. To heal others was uncanny. Surely, Lucy had a way to do just that. That would ease his mind.

His footsteps wandered to the tunnel once more. Just like that, he was back at the Stone Table, where Lucy sat and gazed at her cordial with its red liquid inside. She turned and looked at him, restoring her cordial to its red leather satchel. Clearly, he missed something.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said, moving to sit down beside her. "I just want to talk."

"Peter, Susan and Edmund aren't back." Lucy said, perplexed. "If only I could fight alongside them, but…" she pointed to the lion on the wall, "…I know Aslan will come and help us, help save us, like last time."

"I wasn't here last time." Frodo admitted, calmly. He looked at his hands absentmindedly. "I hardly know what happened the last time you were here." He looked at her then. "You know what I mean."

"I do." Lucy said, also calm. "It was winter when Peter, Susan, Edmund and I first stepped foot on Narnian soil. We changed the seasons by coming here and defeated the White Witch, who claimed herself to be the queen of Narnia. She wasn't and she was defeated by Aslan himself." She added, fondly, "Aslan means a lot to me, to all the Narnians. I won't lose hope. We will see him." She paused. "I want you to come with me."

Frodo looked at her, curiosity enveloping his vision. He wanted to help, but how could he do that? Aslan could help these people and themselves. Was that possible? Of course it was, but he had yet to see the Lion. Then again, what did he have to lose?

"I want to be involved in this fight." He admitted to her. "Somehow, in some way, I was meant to be here."

She nodded. "I know. We all are."

"So, what can I do to help?" He asked, almost pleading.

"Help me find Aslan." She told him, calmly. "Help me find him and maybe we can end this war."

He shrugged. "What do we have to lose?"

"A lot." She asked, curious, "You believe me?"

He looked at her, fondly. "I believe you. We just need a plan."

.

Frodo managed to sleep through the night. It was the dream that had startled him.

There he was, in front of the stone dueling ring outside Aslan's How. He witnessed Peter fighting against an older man with golden armor. The man looked fierce, but so did Peter. Frodo watched in horror. Peter was going to lose. Wait! No, he wasn't. He was winning the fight. The older man, Miraz, went down. Peter won the battle but he didn't draw the final blow.

Someone else did. A boy he couldn't see. Was he going to attack the man, too?

"Frodo!" Lucy called the hobbit, waking him up. "Come on. Let's go. Peter's back!" She smiled his way. Oh, how he loved that!

"What a dream." Frodo muttered under his breath. Really, he didn't need that wake-up call.

He moved out of the tunnel, into the next tunnel, until he was outside the how. There Peter was, only he was moody. An argument broke out between Peter and Caspian, an argument that Frodo hoped would end peacefully. He moved to stand next to Sam, but only for a moment. The fight ended with Lucy using her cordial to wake Trumpkin, with whatever juice was in that glass flask.

Frodo smiled, relieved to see the dwarf alive and well. He was all right. Trumpkin was all right! And Caspian headed back inside. He might as well follow him into the how, check up on him.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam's cries grew faint as Frodo neared the how. Frodo was determined to find out what was bothering Caspian, see if he could resolve this matter once and for all. He just hoped that, in the end, he had followed the right path.

o-o-o

Thanks for reading. :)


	9. 8: The White Witch

**Disclaimers:** See Prologue for more info.

o-o-o

Frodo slowed to a halt. There Caspian was staring at the etchings of the Kings and Queens of Narnia. The hobbit hesitated. Was now the best time to mend ways? Surely, the prince needed time to think.

All right. Enough was enough.

"Caspian, I thought… maybe if you thought about it…." No. That wasn't working either. At least, he had Caspian's attention.

"What is it?" Caspian asked, concerned. "If this is about Peter, I was right that the army should have stayed here." He spoke with such venom. "None of this would have ever happened. The Narnians would be fine. And you knew that."

"Last I recall, I wasn't involved in that raid." Frodo answered, also a little venomous. "I stayed because I don't know how to fight, not in a real battle. I don't have the training for it. If I'm going to be any help, I suggest seeking out Aslan. We need him."

"What brought this about?" Caspian asked, curiously.

"Lucy." Frodo said, calmly. "We've been discussing matters."

"I see." He smirked. "Are you fond of her? You know she's a child."

"As are you, as am I. I'm not of age, not yet," the hobbit admitted, nodding.

"I understand." Caspian said, grasping his shoulder. "I wish you all the best."

Frodo shrugged. "There isn't that much to say. I…."

He was interrupted by another voice. The black-haired dwarf named Nikabrik took the lead this time. What did he want, especially with Caspian? Something wasn't right about him, but Frodo couldn't just leave Caspian to the dwarf. Not when Nikabrik had something evil resting on his shoulders.

"Don't listen to him, Caspian!" Frodo spoke his reasons. "He doesn't understand. What can he do?" He turned to the dwarf. "Right Nikabrik?"

"I suppose you think it wise to question Aslan's reign now." Nikabrik answered with fury.

"No!" Frodo inquired. "No, I don't! I think that Aslan…"

"Do you really think that he'll save us?" Nikabrik continued with ease. "I can assure you that those kings and queens, and this Halfling, won't save us." He looked up at Caspian, a wicked smile on his face. "But if you really want someone who'll help stop Miraz and his soldiers, then I know just the person."

"Who?" Caspian asked, intrigued.

"Caspian!" Frodo shook his head. "Seek reason before you do this."

"Seek reason?" Caspian turned to him. "You wouldn't be here if I didn't call you. That horn, Susan's horn, works wonders."

"Susan's horn?" Frodo asked, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Come with me." Nikabrik spoke quickly, leading the way.

Frodo's words faded. This was ridiculous! Was Caspian really going to listen to this dwarf? And what did Susan's horn have to do with the wardrobe? Was there something connected between the two objects? Did he miss something?

Still, he followed Caspian and Nikabrik to the Stone Table. So far, there wasn't anything to see but the burning flames and the etchings. Frodo huffed. What were they getting out from this? What… oh wait. There was something coming. Someone no doubt.

The breath was heavy and coarse. Something moved in, wearing a hood and covered in fur. Frodo pulled out his dagger, defending Caspian. As he moved a little towards the long stone basin, another creature showed up. A hag with a beak like nose. No. They were a werewolf and a hag, drawing a circle around Caspian.

Wait! Why was he moving away from the spot? Why was he? There was a stabbing into the stone. A chill grew in the air. The air turned blue and cold. Frodo returned his gaze to the stone arch. Instead of seeing Aslan, there was an ice wall in front and a woman in white appearing through the glass.

"Wait." Frodo spoke, understanding. "This is the White Witch." He understood. "Caspian, don't listen to her!"

The werewolf charged towards him, shoving him off into the corner. Frodo slammed towards the cold, stony ground, ready to attack the werewolf. He jabbed, hoping to wound the creature. At first, he missed. The second time, he didn't miss. The werewolf howled. He smiled a little, grateful the werewolf wasn't attacking him. He rushed towards Caspian, who now inched closer to the hand that appeared out of the ice wall. He couldn't let him touch her!

Frodo grunted loudly. The werewolf was off him. Edmund attacked the werewolf, smacking him in the face with his sword. The hobbit looked around. There was Lucy being attacked by Nikabrik. He reached towards her as she fell, rested beside her. He returned his gaze to the black-haired dwarf as he went down by Trumpkin's blade. Nikabrik passed away.

With another swing of a sword, the White Witch was gone, the spell broken. The ice wall shattered before their eyes, returning the room to a warm glow and the Lion's face appearing in place of the ice wall.

Frodo heaved a sigh of relief, glad the battle was over. But another battle wasn't over. Edmund grabbed him, pulling him off to the side. It was clear the boy was angry.

"What did you do?" Edmund asked, tersely. "What did you say to him, to Caspian?!"

"Nothing!" Frodo cried, doing his best to be honest. "The wall was there. Caspian…" he tried again, "…I wanted to help Caspian, but Nikabrik got involved, dragged him down here. I tried to stop him. I tried to stop the dwarf." He shrugged. "What more do you ask me to do?"

Edmund paused. "Just be careful." Before Frodo could say two more words, Edmund walked away, back to Lucy. Frodo looked again at Peter and Caspian, who were back on speaking terms. Great. Another thing he almost screwed up. What was he to do now?

o-o-o

Thanks for reading. :)


	10. 9: Aslan's Return

**Disclaimers:** See Prologue for more info.

o-o-o

Frodo sat in one corner, next to the Stone Table. Peter and Lucy were there as well. He hardly paid them much attention, let alone thinking of anyone except the Lion etched on the stone wall. If only there was a chance he could see the Lion, just to get a glimpse of him and maybe tell Sam about him. If that was even possible.

"Why couldn't I have seen him?" Peter asked his sister.

Frodo overheard. Then again, he had to agree. They'd been talking about Aslan, and yet they hadn't seen him. Maybe, just maybe, they were bluffing about the whole thing. But no! Why would he think that? He returned his gaze to the lion etching. Maybe it was a mistake.

His mind returned to the present with Edmund's words. Something was going on outside. In haste, he followed the others up a flight of stairs and out onto the green grassy ledge. There they were; Miraz's army with a good amount of trebuchets. Frodo stared at the devices in angst. Great. Now what were they supposed to do?

.

"You're planning on sending a little girl and two Halflings out into the wilderness?" Trumpkin asked, the moment they were back at the Stone Table. In a fierce debate, it was agreed by the Pevensies that Lucy, Frodo and Sam head out in search of Aslan. The only one who objected was the dwarf, who was most concerned about their safety.

"I want to see Aslan." Sam admitted, concerned. "Besides, I'll take care of Frodo."

"I know you will, Sam." Frodo said with ease. "You always do."

"You're risking your necks to find somebody who doesn't exist." Trumpkin added, concerned. He turned to Lucy. "I'm coming with you."

"No. You need to stay here." Lucy told him, softly.

"If we're ready, then we need to move." Caspian said to the others. He turned to Frodo and Sam. "We have ponies for you both. Narnian ponies. They'll serve you well."

"Right." Frodo said, following the prince down a few tunnels. "Just bring me to him."

"It's a she." Caspian said, leading him to a pony with a fierce heart. "Her name's Mistie. She's a good steed. She travels swiftly through any wilderness."

"I won't buck you, Halfling," Mistie spoke aloud in a lightened voice.

"What's my horse's name?" Sam asked, petting his painted steed.

"Reginald." The pony answered, gruffly.

"Good luck." Caspian told the two hobbits, before approaching Susan and Lucy. Frodo gazed at the three. There was a white horn with a lion's head at one end. Susan's horn. Caspian wanted Susan to have it back, only she wouldn't take it back. Frodo's eyes widened at the gesture. It was clear Caspian cared for her. No matter what. Still, Frodo was a bit more concerned that Lucy was doing all right.

"Right. Let's go." Frodo said, as Mistie charged out of the tunnel after Susan and Lucy. He looked back once, only to see Sam joining him on Reginald.

They were on their way to meet Aslan. Frodo hoped they weren't too late.

.

They were a quarter of the way into the woods when Susan dismounted, leaving Lucy with the horse and the way to Aslan. Frodo didn't take chances, leading Lucy as best he could away from the scene.

"Come on! Lucy." Frodo called to her as best he could. Eventually, she followed him.

It was a race against time. Frodo couldn't risk stopping, not for anything. Good thing the horseback riding lessons came in handy, or he didn't know how he would be able to ride for this great a distance without stopping. He wasn't alone. Sam charged alongside him. They were three riders without much of a destination, except to find the Lion.

Would they succeed or would they fail? To be honest, Frodo didn't know which way it was or what might come around the next bend.

They continued riding. The horse and ponies lead the charge.

"Come on!" Mistie bucked a little.

"Whoa!" Frodo nearly fell off the pony. He gripped the reins and the saddle tightly. He had this. He needed to push up. He swung over eventually, fortunate to find a spot on the saddle for his hairy foot to rest. He was back on the pony in no time.

An arrow flung his way, smacking into the saddle. Frodo nearly fell on the other side, if it weren't for Sam's hand pulling him back onto Mistie's saddle. This was getting intense. Where was Aslan? Where was that Lion?

Frodo caught a glimpse of a brownish-gold animal. A cat. A large cat charging towards them. They needed to stay on the path. They needed to… the lion roared, causing Mistie, Reginald, and Caspian's horse to buck back on their hind legs, forcing Frodo, Sam and Lucy to collapse on the earthy ground. Mistie and Reginald stayed back a little, but Caspian's horse bolted.

Frodo looked at the lion in terror. Was it going to eat them? No, it wasn't. Instead, the lion roared, leaping into the air and attacking the soldier behind them. Frodo stood up, being cautious to follow Lucy and Sam towards the beast. They inched closer to the creature. The lion had already killed the soldier. It turned around, staring at the trio with wide, happy eyes. No. It couldn't be.

"Aslan!" Lucy charged towards the Lion, recognizing him. Frodo's eyebrows raised in shock and amusement. He supposed it was safe now. Cautiously, the hobbit joined Lucy and Sam before the Great Lion.

"Well, look at what we have here!" Aslan chimed in delight. "Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee. I see you fell through the Second Wardrobe after all."

"You knew about the wardrobe?" Frodo asked, amazed and awed by this Lion.

"Yes. I knew you'd come. One day," Aslan answered, smiling.

"Why did Sam and I come? What is the point?" Frodo asked, curious and concerned.

The Lion's smile faded. "Because the time for you two to be here has come. The wardrobe will only answer to the bravest of hearts and your hearts are brave enough."

"We didn't mean to startle you. We…." Sam's voice faded. Frodo sighed. He would get the hang of speaking his mind soon enough.

"Sam." Frodo spoke, concerned for his friend.

"Well, if you both need anything, I am here." Aslan said to the two hobbits. He changed the subject on the trio. "I think it is time now that your friends wake up. Don't you think, Lucy?"

"Yes. I do indeed." Lucy said with a warm smile.

Frodo stood up at the same time as the others. He looked up and around as the trees came to life at Aslan's roar. The wind billowed, sending a great ripple throughout the forest. Something happened next, something the hobbit did not expect: the trees moved, come to life. His mouth gaped open at the sight of the forest stretching its roots. It was awesome to see. Maybe someday, he would meet talking trees, trees that moved throughout Middle-earth. If that was possible.

For now, he followed Lucy, Sam and Aslan back to the wooden bridge, where the Telmarine army awaited them. Aslan bellowed another great roar, sending ripples on the waters of Beruna. A great watery figure rose up, swallowing the soldiers and ending the reign of the current king.

It was over. The Battle for Beruna was done. Now was the time for the Narnians and the Telmarines to make peace.

o-o-o

Thanks for reading. :)


	11. 10: Samwise's Leave

**Disclaimers:** See Prologue for more info.

o-o-o

Indeed, it was a sight for the Telmarines to see the talking animals and Aslan, above all else. They surrendered their weapons and returned to the other side of Beruna. But it was the Pevensies, Sam, Frodo, and Caspian that intrigued the Lion most. They bowed before him, but it was Aslan who admitted that Caspian was now the new King of Narnia. King Caspian the Tenth, the one Son of Adam to save Narnia.

He wasn't the only one Aslan helped that day, for Reepicheep regained his tail. Everyone was happy about that. As for Trumpkin, he learned that Aslan existed. A great feat indeed.

As they all headed to Caspian's castle, close to Lantern Waste, Frodo could see a flicker in Sam's eyes. A longing that hadn't shown up before. It was that longing that made him wonder about the hobbit's next move.

When they entered Caspian's castle at last, and went to his coronation ceremony, Frodo's mind thought on Sam often, at least in particular with what they were meant to do now. Narnia was at peace, as he might expect. He just hoped Aslan had something in mind to slake the poor hobbit's thirst and longing. The longing to be home again.

.

Sam wandered down the corridor the day after the coronation. He couldn't believe all the things he had seen. Everything he had witnessed. And yet, through this much adventuring, he couldn't bear the thought of wondering if Bilbo was all right and well. Oh, how he missed him and Gaffer. His heart stayed with Frodo, longing to see that his friend was safe and sound. In the end, it was home that called him and home was where he belonged.

"Sam," Aslan's voice broke through his mind. The hobbit opened his eyes, greeting the Lion with a nod. "I see you are alone. You care for your master."

"Yes." Sam said. He wouldn't leave Mr. Frodo behind. Not like this.

"And yet you long for home." Aslan sighed. "I knew this was coming, and yet there is one task I have left for you, if you are willing. Your journey, I'm afraid, must end here. The second wardrobe is coming to take you home. There will be no one else to see you leave, except for Frodo, myself, the Pevensies and Caspian."

"Why?" Sam asked, feeling a lump in his throat. "Why do I have to leave?"

"Because you long for home. Your journey will end at this point, but Frodo's will continue." Aslan said, concerned for him. "You need not worry. Two more adventurers will come once the Second Wardrobe closes in this world and in Middle-earth's. There will be another way, another access into Narnia, but I'm afraid the wardrobe won't help them then."

"Who are you talking about?" Sam asked, unsure.

"Why," Aslan chuckled, "you will see for yourself when the time comes. But come now, your time is nearly spent in this world."

.

And so everyone gathered in the throne room. A swirl of lights circled behind Aslan and Caspian. The lights revealed the wardrobe, the same wardrobe that Frodo and Sam entered when they first became aware of Narnia. Now it was time to leave.

"I know this is a shock, but one of you is going home today." Caspian explained.

"What?" Lucy asked, quite confused.

"It's time for me to leave." Sam answered aloud, much to his surprise.

"What for?" Lucy asked Aslan, concerned and confused.

"His time has come. He has learned what he can in Narnia and now must return home." Aslan told her, calmly.

"Why can't I go with him?" Frodo asked, troubled.

"Because your journey isn't over yet." Sam said, facing his friend. "I knew in my heart I was meant to be at home. I know you will be well."

Frodo embraced him. "Give Bilbo my thanks. I'll return home when I can."

"I don't think you'll be alone for long, Mr. Frodo." Sam said upon release. "Others will come. For now, good luck."

"And to you, Sam." Frodo said with a warm smile.

Sam heaved a sigh. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to abandon Mr. Frodo, but this was the right path. He set out with Frodo on an adventure, but all adventures must come to an end. He thanked Miss Lucy, Susan, Peter and Edmund, as well as Caspian and Aslan, told them farewell. Silently, he departed through the wardrobe. Everything was sifting backwards. He stepped outside, past the ajar door and back to the room where he left Bilbo.

There Bilbo was gazing up at him with a warm smile.

"Mr. Bilbo." Sam said, closing the wardrobe door.

"You're not with Frodo." Bilbo cried, astonished. "Where did that lad go? You've been gone for a few seconds."

"He's still in Narnia." Sam answered, opening the wardrobe door again. Only there wasn't anything further in. Just the back of the wardrobe. He couldn't believe it. Frodo was in Narnia without him, and he wasn't allowed to return there. It was a sorry day.

o-o-o

Thanks for reading. :)


	12. Epilogue: Revelations

**Disclaimers:** See Prologue for more info.

o-o-o

This is the last chapter for this story.

o-o-o

Sam worked in Bag End's garden for the next several days. His mind rushed on thoughts of Narnia and whether the place still existed. He wondered, but he couldn't imagine seeing a Lion walking over the pumpkins. And yet, there was a lion walking over the pumpkins. He looked up into the Lion's eyes. It was Aslan and he wanted to speak to him.

"You miss Frodo, don't you?" Aslan asked him, concerned. Sam nodded. "I know. He will return."

"When?" Sam asked, also concerned.

"In time. In time. Give it a few days and he will return. It's only a matter of time before Merry Brandybuck and Fredegar Bolger find their way into Narnia. Until then, rest assured that Frodo will be kept safe. For now, it is time to wake up." Aslan said, close to his ear. "Wake up, Sam…."

"….Wake up, Samwise!" It was Gaffer's voice protruding the air. Sam awoke, half caught in a daze. Had he been sleeping on the bench in front of Bag End this whole time? What day was it? Oh! It had only been a day since he'd been in the wardrobe, but it felt longer to him. "What are you doin'? Sleepin' in like that. Now, be respectful and go water the plants, Sam."

"Yes Gaffer! At once!" Sam rushed down to the garden without thinking. He tripped on one of the pumpkins, landing square on his side in the loose, damp soil. He really wasn't awake.

"Gaffer please. Give the boy some time to rest." Bilbo said, gesturing Sam forward. "Look at the state of you."

"Sorry." Sam rushed towards Gaffer and Mr. Bilbo. "I kept thinking about Mr. Frodo. Plus, I had a dream about Aslan."

Gaffer laughed. "Aslan? Where do you come up with such names?"

"Aslan's real, Gaffer." Sam said, astonished again. "He's real!"

"I believe you." Bilbo told him, truthful. "I know what you're talking about."

"You do?" Sam asked, concern welling up in his eyes.

Bilbo nodded. "Why don't you change and then meet me inside for tea?"

"Go on." Gaffer told the lad, causing Sam to rush double time to change into a clean set of clothes. Sam returned, watching his father return to Number Four, Bagshot Row without another word. It was clearly a bad day for everyone.

"Come inside, Sam." Bilbo said through the kitchen window. Sam did as asked, finding a spot in the dining room to sit down. It didn't take Mr. Bilbo long to hand him a fresh cup of herbal tea. It smelled divine.

"Thank you, Mr. Bilbo." Sam said, beside himself with worry.

"We'll see him again, Sam." Bilbo said.

"I know, but… I can't help thinkin'… he's in danger or he could get caught in somethin' or captured or killed."

"We need not concern ourselves with Frodo. I'm sure he'll be all right."

"How can you know that?!" Sam cried out in shock. He calmed down at once. "I'm sorry. I'm just so flustered and troubled over him. Without me there, how is he not gettin' himself lost out there in Narnia?"

"Knowing Frodo, he'll find a way. For now. We need to relax. We'll see him again." Bilbo sipped his tea.

Sam sighed, knowing there was no point in arguin' with Mr. Bilbo. "I suppose you're right."

"I am right. Now drink your tea!" Bilbo huffed. Sam did as he was told. The tea sure was good. Maybe there wasn't anything to worry about. If he was lucky, Frodo was all right. He could hope it, at least. In the long run, he could hope it.

.

Gandalf observed Weathertop with great care. He didn't dare venture atop the hill with its stone watchtower. He had yet to do that. But there was someone he was waiting for. A certain brown wizard who went by the name of Radagast. He was waiting for him to show up. But would the poor wizard make an appearance? He didn't know… oh, there he was! Riding towards him. Excellent!

The brown wizard at last made his appearance, coming up fast beside Gandalf's horse. It was here that they spoke, as if they were having a normal conversation.

"The second wardrobe has left, Gandalf." Radagast told him. "It's become stable, but is unusable now."

"Yes." Gandalf inquired. "The wardrobe has lived out its usefulness. But there is another matter that concerns me, and it has to do with a certain Lion named Aslan."

"Aslan?" Radagast was stunned. "But that lion hasn't shown up here in thirty years."

"Yes. I thought that, too." He nodded. "Here he is."

"Where?" Radagast turned his horse around. The horse whinnied for a second. Gandalf shushed the horse and calmed the brown wizard.

"He won't hurt you." Gandalf chuckled. "But then, he isn't a tame lion."

"Gandalf, Radagast," Aslan spoke, serious to a fault, "we need to talk." He sighed. "I'm afraid there is more going on in Narnia than you realize. Frodo Baggins is there and I'm afraid his new task is yet to be uncovered."

"What's going on there?" Gandalf asked, curtly.

"In time, all things will matter. For now, we can hope that he will be all right." Aslan said, as he walked around the horses. "I will keep an eye on him."

"Please do so. You never know what mischief a hobbit will bring." Gandalf said in angst.

"Indeed, Gandalf. Indeed." Aslan disappeared without a trace.

Gandalf rode on, determined to reach the Shire. He hoped that whatever adventures awaited the hobbits that it was done in rapid time. Until then, he wished them luck.

 _To Be Continued…_

o-o-o

We're done with Part One in the Hobbits in Narnia trilogy! :D

Thank you to all that took the time to read, review, favorite and follow this story: CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, Jaya Avendel, Old Toad, tmalysza38, galaxyecho2001, Gracie Miserables, and Dinosaur Imperial Soldier. And thank you to all those who took time out of their busy days to read this story from start to finish. It is greatly appreciated. :)

This wasn't an easy story for me to get into, simply because I wondered if I would get it done and if I wouldn't become bored with it. Now that it is done, I am happy to have accomplished another goal. :) Yes, there is a Part 2. Its title will be revealed when I get it posted. For now, see you in the next story. Cheers. :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
